Forum:What would you say if...
... we moved to Halo Wiki? No, I'm not talking about migrating out of Wikia; think of it as combining this wiki and the old Halopedia. It's doable and possible with a community vote. If the above can't persuade you, think about this: "You don't have to spend your precious time typing "fanon" in the url anymore!"... ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments After all this time of having linked every possible "speed link" to Halo Fanon... Depends. It sound interesting, but what would we gain and lose? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, December Laziness syndrome is within me right now, but here goes: :Pros: No need to type "fanon" in the url, more advanced administrative tools and better article organisations, advanced templates not imported into HaloFanon, half of useless articles not needed to be dealt with. :Cons: More vandals, users' articles might need to manually import :The ones I could think of.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, but what happens to the pages regarding canon? Are they left there, deleted, or re-edited to reflect current information? Or would they become shared "disambigs" of sorts instead? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, they will all be kept as disambiguations unless a user wants to adopt the article as an updated canon article or a fanon article. Remember the question you asked me about Halopedia mini-pages? Here's your solution. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yuss! Alright, I'm in. And it might help re-direct people to the moved Halopedia! But it could possibly wreak havoc with any searching casually for "Halo wiki." Would that one be renamed "Halo Fanon"? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :That's the plan... well, kinda... ''ish. And yes, confusion is expected but that will be resolved once we replace the Wiki wordmark with HF's current Wiki-wordmark.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering, do we have to manually import all of our articles, templates and pictures, or is there some magic tool that'll do that automatically?--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 20:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :If the staff are unable to do so, yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I like the idea a lot!. = ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :There aren't many scums in the old Halopedia site actually. Those who opposed have already migrated to the new Halopedia site. Those who remained on Halo.Wikia.Com are either the ones that didn't notice the Move Proposal (Wikia Staff basically removed the notice and made it almost hidden), or passer-bys. Right now, the wiki hasn't got any major ongoing activities other than the usual "I got cool pics, I'll add them here" activities. And, of course, let's not forget the typical vandals... :As for cleaning up all of the articles, I guess those with massive amount of articles would need to participate in Operation: COPYPASTA. I don't think it would be much of a problem; all that is needed is the effort to move them. By looking at each user's contribution logs, I would say this would be a worthwhile thing to do. :Regarding administrator rights, the previous administration team do have power in the old Halopedia and is still keeping check on the wiki. If this move is successful, they would gladly provide us the rights. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Canon articles would be made as disambiguations. Certain canon articles that are of no creativity value whatsoever such as "List of Pop Culture references" and "Pre-Xbox Halo" would be removed/deleted. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Refer to my reply on Jared's comment about current users of Halo.Wikia.Com. As for your personal opinion, the title "Halopedia" is the identity of the Halo Wiki. Problem is that the current Halo.Wikia.Com is no longer the Halo Wiki; it has moved on halopedian.com. As such, what is currently in Halo.Wikia.Com is an empty shell of nothingness.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I hate to say this... but please make some research before commenting. The Administration Team of the old Halopedia is still the same users.... >.< :As I said before, the users that remained in the old Halopedia are those who didn't notice Halopedia has moved out of Wikia or those who happened to passed-by and took the liberty to fix articles before heading to another wiki (also known as Wiki Passer-bys and Wiki fairies). :As for moving large projects; that would be a minor problem as all that is needed is the power of copy-&-paste and effort. The Administration Team could attempt to export and import the data onto Halo.Wikia like S-118 suggested, but the primary focus would be auto-move by the staff, followed by manual move and lastly import tools as a last resort.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a good idea. Halopedian announced that halo.wikia.com will be left open for users not comfortable migrating. See this link for more detail. EpsilonIndi :Thing is there isn't any established community over in halo.wikia.com. All users have moved to halopedian.com. Check the RecentChanges and you'll see new users coming in and quitting the wiki (after several edits).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Then I'll support it. EpsilonIndi